Star fox
by AceTrainerAndrew
Summary: 16 year old Jon Smith is abducted by wolf o Donnell but why what does he want
1. Chapter 1

Alarms sounded red lights flashed and a voice yelled at me GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! But i didnt listen. Oh hi i didnt see you there my name is Jon markis smith and a week ago i was just your average kid ob earth then i was abducted by the guys chasing me. I can see your confused well lets go back to a week ago. Well come on dont just stand there.

1 week ago... july 5th 2016 pennsylvainia . I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off i quickly hit the snooze button and got up slowly i put my head phones in and turned on my music. Ahh i love the sound. Of frank sanatra in the morning after i listend to one of his songs i went and got a shower i got dressed in my baggy blue jeans and gray tshirt and put on my fathers dog tags you see my father Joseph smith died in a training accedent he was a fighter piolet in the airforce and he was testing a new plane and he was about to land but there was a malfuntion and the plane went into a nose dive he didnt have time to eject i was told he died on impact. I put my phone in my poket went downstairs and ate breakfast my mom had already gone to work after i ate i went up into the woods behinde my house even this part of town smelled of gun powder because of last nights 4th of july celobration.

So as i walked through the woods as i have done so many times since my fathers death i decied to go to the field where i first shot a deer with my father when i was six years old but as i got there a strange aircraft landed in the field and the cockpit opend and a creater came out it looked like a wolf but it had a red eyepice and it stood on two feet it had a black vest on with a dark red shirt underneth it. It also had on black pants and what looked like silver combat boots. Then i noticed the gun on the creaters hip in the holster i hid behind a tree and took out my phone and turned on the camera and started taking pictuers. Just then my mom deiced to call me and my phone blaierd SHE WANTS TO DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN BURRY ME TILL I CONFESS! i quickly pressed ignor i peaked behind the tree and i saw that whatever it was is gone. I was about to turn and run. Then i felt something cold and hard press up against my head. Then a gruff voice said. Dont move and put your hands behind your back i did so then i couldnt move my arms. Handcuffs?! Walk said the voice. We were heading towards the plane. (Shit this isnt good) so i stopped. Hey did i tell you to to stop! As he was about to shove me i headbutted him and took off runing towards the woods. Not looking back jumping over logs and weaving in between trees. Then i came to a cliff i turned around and saw that the creater had his gun drawn. Youve got guts kid i like that you could prove usefull all i need is your coperation with me. Everything you know about earth and its defences. why the hell would i do that! Because ive got a blaster pointed at you and you are against a cliff. Now we can do this the easy way and you just come along peacefully and leave this planet. Or we can do this the hard way were i stun you abduct you and break you either way i win. I steped backwards and some dirt went over the ege. So either way you win is thats what im hearing. Thats right kid now dont make this hard on yourself. Why me. Well i need intel and i can tell your smarter than the average human. Well in that case i choose. J walked towards him. Then i kicked up a dust cloud into his face and ran towards the cliff NEITHER YOU STUPID DOG! As i jumped of the cliff i hit something with a thud. Wha.. what the hell. Then i startef to rise up towards the cliff and i saw the wolf with a angry face. DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDNT THINK YOU'D DO THAT. He grabbed my shirt colar im going to enjoy breaking you then he raised his pistol and knocked me out.

I woke up in some kind of cell i was being suspended by chaines and my shirt was in ribbons on the floor. I struggled to get out of my reistraints but it was no use. HEY CAN ANBODY HERE ME IVE BEEN KIDNAPED HELLLP. CAN ANBODY HERE ME. IF YOU CAN PLEASE ASWER. Quit wasting your breath kid said a familier voice. Then the wolf looking creater steped out of the shadows. you what do you want. I have a name you know. Tell ya what ill tell you mine if you tell me yours. Jon smith. Ok jon my name is wolf o'donell. A wolf named wolf? Your people arnt verry creative are they? Ok now before we start do you want to swear loyalty to me youd be betraying your planet. Do your worst i wont betray the human race. Sigh im going to enjoy this he grabed what looked like a whip and cracked it across my chest it made shallow cut i gritted my teeth i couldnt let him win after about three hours. He stopped blood coverd my chest and stomach i'll ask again swear loyalty to me and you can make the pain stop. G..go. what was that. Go fffuck yourself i said with a grin it was like this for a week then an idea popped into my head. After the torture sesion i said hey i've got to use the bathroom wolf wasnt the one tortureing me today it was some kind of lizard by the name of leon. So if you could just escort me to the restroom that be great. Ok come on human with that he undid my chaines and put handcuffs on me and he escorted me down a hall we passed a sign that said escape pods. Then. We stoped in front of a door that slid open the room had a shower a toielet and a metal bar to hang towls on perfet i thought to myself ok now if you could just remove these handcuffs unless you want to wipe my ass. He let out an annoyed scoff and  
unlocked my handcuffs thank you. I said rubbing my wrist then i went in and the door locked behind me at least i still had my dogtags. So i got to work i was in good shape i had muscles but not many i was thin and and well defind featers. I grabbed the bar and pulled with all my might untill it finally popped out of the wall i flushed the toielt went over to the sink and i cleand the dry blood off me i gribed tge bar with both hands ran out the door piveted faced the lizard and cracked him across the face with the bar it made a loud crack sound and blood went flying i knocked him out i took his gun and dragged him into the bathroom and shot the control pannal just then a computerized voice said captin on bord. Shit i thought i had more time so i dropped the bar so i could use the pistol and sprinted to the escape pod.

Meanwhile with wolf. Leon was pounding against the door hey let me out of here. Leon is that you? Wolf yea its me the kid locked me in here he destroyed the panel and took my gun! Damn. Computer lock down the ship nothing gets out and find the prisoner and sound the alarm.

Ok and you know the rest:current time. GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT. I just got to the escape pod i pressed the button to open it but it did not open. DAMNIT. THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT! I. Turned around to see wolf at the end of the hallway i pointed the gun at him  
And pulled the triger he sidesteped the lasrer and shot his own blaster which hit my gun and sprinted at me i dove for the gun but when i grabed it he steped on my hand. Gahhh. Oh not so tuff now are we jon! And he kicked me in the stomach. Repetedly. The last thing i saw was his boot coming towards my face i blacked out. I woke up again in the same cell chained up. That was a pretty clever move kid not gonna lie youve got guts. To bad i gotta beat it out of you after oh id say thirteen hours of none stop whipping i was at my breaking point. Now do you swear loyalty to me? I plege alligence. Good now we can.. to the flag. He puched me in the gut. Of the united states of america. He punched me again. And to the rebulic for which it stands. He punched me in the face. One nation under god. He put a knife to my check. Dont you dare finish. I smiled. Indivisable With liberty and justice for all. He dragged the knife across my cheek i grunted in pain.

Time skip one month later. WHY WHY WONT YOU JUST GIVE IN WHO ARE YOU PROTECTING!? Screamed wolf i said ill never tell well guess what kid i got a telopath and hes gona probe the pretty little head of yours. Then a strange figure walked into the room and i felt another presents in my mind. ( i cant let him find about my mom) a few minutes later presents left my mind and whisperd something to wolf he got a demonic grin. Well well well the earth boy has family he wants to protect . Your moms pretty hot to. DONT YOU TOUCH HER. Computer prep my ar-wing. He steped out the door WOLF WOLF DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! Time skip one hour later wolf came into the room hey jon do you wanna see where im at. Your here arnt you. nope this is just a holograhm if you would kindly look at the wall behind me i looked at the wall and it showed a first person point of view of someone walking up the steps to my house. Reconize it. Thats thats. Your house right. He knocked on the door and my mom aswerd he raised up his blaster to her head and pulled the trigger mom had a single hole in her head and fell over dead. He then pulled out a lighter and lit my house on fire. NOOOOOOOO! i screamed another hour later the real wolf walked in i was crying my eyes out. Now what do you say kid. I kept my head down. I jon smith plege my loyalty to you wolf o'donell. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. See that wasnt so hard was it. And he unlocked my reistraints. Now go clean yoursellf up oh and here he handed me my phone. Thanks i said as i took it. I walked out of the room towards the restroom when wolf said. Welcome to starwolf kid. I went into the restroom. And turned on the shower i watched as crimson water went down the drain. I punched the wall. I cant show weekness not now i have to be strong for momI turned on my phone and played fuck the police by nwa. After that i shut off the water and i saw a towel hanging up. It was suprisingly soft and i dryd up and put my pants on and unlocked the door and walked out into the hallway i saw wolf leaning against a wall that was quick. Yea well i take quick showers. Come on lets get you some new cloths. Here. He tossed me a dark blue shirt and my shoes. Put these on those are your old shoes and an old shirt of mine from a few years ago should fit you barly. I sliped on the shirt and my shoes ok where are we going. Down to the planet we are going to get you some new cloths. Oh well thank you wolf. With that i followed him to the hanger were we got onto a shuttle was what wolf called it and we went down to the planet when we got passed the clouds wolf said welcome to cornaria jon one of many planets in the lylat system now this is a military controled planet and im not exactly on there good side so if i hide just keep walking ill catch up with you. I simply nodded my head. Good man. Ok we are about to land. We landed at what looked like some kind if airport and the doors opend up follow me we walked into the city there were cornarians( they looked like anthropharmorphic dogs) everwhere kids holding there parents hands people selling food and all sorts of goods. This reminds me of pittsburghs strip distrect i said to wolf. Is that a city on earth yea its fun ive been there a coulpe times. We rounded. A corner and stoped in front of a shop. Wolf peered i n the window and quickly hid in an alley. Wolf whats wrong. Its my arch rival fox mccloud and his team. If they see me im as good as caught just go in there take this money and you can customise your cloths. Well what if they talk to me. Tell them the truth they can tell when someone is lying. And if they ask who im with. He let out a sigh tell them your with me. Wolf your crazy. Look if you lie about who your with youll be interogated and thrown in jail. Ok ok ill tell the truth. With that i exited the alley and went into the shop when the door opened there was a electronic bell signaling i had entered there was a sighn that said pick a number and take a seat my number 89 the number on the digital sighn 25. Well thats just great i said under my breath and i took a seat in a chair next to a guy who looked like a bird he had blue feathers and he wore a red flight suit with a white abd gray jacket with what looked like a fox with wings on it tan boots with steel colord toes and heels and a blaster on his right hip. After i sat down about five minutes later he asked. So what branch are you in kid. Im sorry what. What branch of the military are you in? What makes you say im in the military? The dog tags. He said pointing to the dog tags around my neck. Oh well im not in the military these are. Were my fathers i was given them after he died in a crash involving an exsperomental plane he died when i was six. What branch was he in he was U.S. airforce. Never heard of it. Say what planet are you from? Im from earth in the milkyway galaxy. Your a long way from home kid. Yea tell me about. It i reached into my poket. Oh sweet my headphones i wounder if they still work so i plugged them into my phone and pressed play on my music sure enogh my music played so i just leaned back in my chair put my phone in my poket and relaxed my foot taping to the beat. I opend one eye and saw a guy who looked like a fox sit down in the chair next to me. With a annoyed look on his face. I closed my eye and listend to my music my foot still taping along to beat. Then i felt a tap on my shoulder i took out one headphone. I simply said what. I was wondering what unit your with. Sigh im not in the military these are my fathers he died when i was young and he was a fighter piolet. Ok any other questions. Yea whats your name. I don't see how that contributes to thus conversation. Well my names fox mccloud. He said reaching out a hand for me to shake which i did. Jon smith. So what brings you to cornaria. Im just here to get some new cloths. Then what are you gonna do? I donr know. Hows about me and my team show youa around the city. I just remember i have to meet a friend after this. Oh thats ok he can come to. I guess he wont mind if i didnt come over just once haha. Thats the spirit. I checked the number on the digital counter 89 oh look my number i said quickly standing up i followed a guy wereing a suit to a room in the back. Ok just press this screen and select what cloths you want and we have a special offer for active milatary members any custom designs are free today only. With that he walked out of the room ok i picked a gray short sleeve dark green pants a black belt tan boots and a leather jacket. Then a screen poped up would you like to add a design i clicked yes. Design your own patch i clicked yes. I designed the american flag on the right arm of the sleeve and put my last name over my left side. I chose a few different colors of pants and shirts and clicked done a platform lit up the screen flashed step on the platform for measerments. So i step on it and lazers came from the floor and the celing and went all along my body. Then they turned off i steped off of the platform and the guy came back into the room and handed me the cloths. If you would follow me to the changeing room. And he led me to a small room and closed the door i locked it and changed into the new cloths. The other ones i got were shrunk down and put into a small cube. Huh neat. I put it in my poket and paid the man. And walked out into the main lobby. Lookin good kid. Thanks fox. Come on were burning daylight. With that he led me out the door i saw wolf out of the corner of my eye with a concernd look. I taped my finger sos. And followed fox. For hours he showed me all kinds of shops and resteraunts. And this is the training acdemy this is were i learned everthing about tactics and combat. Any other important military istulatilons i should know about other than the main lookout no thats about it. The sun was setting over cornaria. Well its been a long day and i need a drink. What do ya say jon first round is on me. Im sorry but i dont drink. Oh come on it will be fun. Sorry im to young maby in the futer. Its been nice meeting you but i must be going .do you need a ride anywhere no im good. See ya around. And jon if you ever want to join something great he tossed me a card call that number. Thanks i said And i walked off into yhe other direction towards the airport as i was walking wolf pulled me into a alley ok what did you tell him. Well if it was anything about you nothing or hpw i got here nothing. That guy just does not take no for an aswer. Yea hes like that. Come on we need to do one more thing. He led me to a tattoo shop and handed me a design show this to the guy inside hes a good friend of mine. This is the only way you can get a tattoo free of charge ill be at a bar see you in a hour kid. And he walked off. I opened the door to the tattoo parler and a bell rang. A female voice said take a seat hon ill be with you in a minute. And i sat down in a chair and took my jacket off. A minute later. A girl came from the back she had black leather pants and a black sleevless shirt showing off her tattoo. Ok what can i do for you today? Umm my friend told me to hand you this design. I handed it to her. Alright and she pulled out a rag and put rubbing alchole on it. Where do you want it. On my left arm. And she pulled out a tattoo kit. So how did wolf find you kid. It was more like i found him. Then he kidnapped me.. Then i just sat in silence the design was a wolf head with its fanges beared and blood drippingt from them. And done your all set kid. How much do i owe you? My dad said if anyone ever came in here and showed me that design to do it for free. Huh neat i saw wolf come in to go kid. Yea lets get going. Then we went back to tge ship and wolf showed me to my quarters. I collapsed on the bed

Please leave a review thanks for reading more to come


	2. Chapter 2 freedom and the truth

**Ace_Trainer_Andrew .** amslawson19

11/26/16

to me

Name: Jason Smith, age 18, height 5,3, orphaned at age 16 by wolf o Donnell, a member of star wolf team. Confirmed kills unknown, June 8th, 2018, cornerian woods, midnight, Jason Smith just turned 18 years old and he was taking a stroll in the woods, the only light were the two moons high in the midnight sky, he had on his black jeans and a dark blue short sleeve shirt. He was going to release some anger towards his "commander," he left his blaster on the main ship, the Lone Wolf. He did have some throwing knives hidden in his boots. I was taking a midnight stroll to clear my head before a mission, it would involve hurting a lot of innocent people, I also needed to get away from everyone to train, I needed to cuss them out without them knowing, I came to a lake, the moon's reflections in the water. It reminded me of the lake that me and my dad went fishing. I looked up at the starry sky. "I miss you both," I said as a single tear fell down my face. I took off my boots and socks and let my feet feel the soft wet grass, a light summer breeze blew through. I grab the throwing knifes and threw them all at a nearby tree each one sticking. I grabbed them and threw them again. "Stupid wolf," *thunk* went the knife. "I'm not a killer," *thunk* "I won't kill innocent people". *thunk* "I WON'T KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE WOLF I WON'T FUCKING DO IT!"

I threw the knife straight through the tree. I screamed in anger and grief at the top of my lungs. "AHHHHH!" Thinking that nobody could hear me, I walked over to the water and I cried for the first time since my mother died. "why... why didn't I just give in". little did I know that someone did hear my scream. "Hey kid, are you ok?" I heard a voice say, I didn't even turn around. "Go away, do the mission without me I won't do it. I'm not a murder like you." "Like who?" "LIKE YOU! I won't do it FUCK THE TEAM SCREW THE MISSION! So why don't you just leave." "Come on kid-" I stood up and threw a knife at his feet. "THE NEXT ONE WON'T MISS "CAPTAIN", I saw who was standing there not wolf but fox. "F..Fox, what are you doing here?" "I heard you yell. So I came to see who was screaming." "Hey, aren't you that guy i showed around about two years ago?" "Heh I'm surprised you remember me Now what's this about a mission?" "It's nothing." "And what team?" I started walking away but he grabbed my sleeve. "You're gonna tell me now Jason." "Let go fox," I tugged away but in doing so it ripped the sleeve exposing the tattoo. "Jason tell me you didn't I looked away in shame." "WHY WHY STARWOLF?" I didn't answer him. "Jason what would your mother, or father think." "I don't care." "How can you not care what your mother thinks." "BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD. HE KILLED HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

with that I grabbed my boots knifes and left, when I got back to the ship wolf was waiting for me. "Where were you at?" "I was out for a walk." "What happened to your shirt?" "it got caught on a tree branch." "I'm going to my room." Before I walked out wolf said, "I don't want you to go on this mission." "What why?" "Because I know you won't be able to do this you're too soft." "I am not." "You were crying, I can tell your eyes are a little bit red." "Is it wrong to mourn the loss of your loved ones?" "Oh suck it up Jason, it was two years ago." I clenched my fists. "Shut up." "I'm sorry, what was that?" He started walking towards me. "I said, Shut Up." "One more time speak up." "I SAID SHUT UP YOU MUTT!" He swung at me, which I dodged, I punched him in the throat leaving him gasping for air. He stumbled backwards, I pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at him, it caught his shirt sleeve and pinned him against the wall, I did the same to the other one, I went and I grabbed his throat. And I whispered, "I should skin you like a wolf on my planet, you'd make an excellent trophy, while I'm at it I should kill Leon to make a nice pair of boots, and pigma, I'm sure he'd make some nice bacon." Then I kneed him in the stomach, "that was for abducting me," I punched him in the nose, "that was for whipping me," I pulled out my final knife and I held it to his throat. But a little voice told me not to kill him, and I swear it was my dad, I started walking towards my room. "KID I WANT YOU GONE WITHIN THE HOUR! YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!"

So I ran back to my room, grabbed my things, and hopped in my ar-wing and left. Then it dawned on me. I'm free after all this time I'm finally free! I'm going to go get a drink to celebrate! But as soon as I entered the airspace I was met by a squadron of ar-wings. My canopy was tinted so you can't see the inside. I tried to tell them not to shoot But there was only static. I started speeding up, "Computer, why isn't my radio working?" "Your internal broadcasting Antenna has been damaged." "Fuck." I then heard a loud boom, an alarm went off showing that my engine had been hit, I started dropping like a stone, I saw, I was heading for some sort of base. "Shit, shit, shit! shit! shit!" I pulled the yoke back as far as I could. Then bam! My ar-wing slammed into the pavement, I wasn't slowing down either and I saw I was heading for a hangar. So I turned the yoke to the left but when the tail turn it flipped my ar-wing I rolled over and over. Until finally, it stopped. I felt something wet on my leg, I saw that a piece of scrap metal had stabbed it. I pressed the button to open the cockpit, but nothing happened. "Shit," then as if it could not get any worse, the cockpit started filling with smoke. "Got to *coughing* get out *coughing*" so I pulled out my blaster and shot up, I unbuckled myself, I didn't take out the piece of scrap metal, but I got one good leg and kicked out the glass. I scurried out of my ar-wing my pant leg had caught fire. I fell on the pavement and was met by armed guards


	3. Chapter 3 a fresh start

As I got out of my ar-wing, I flopped onto the pavement gasping for air, I still had my blaster in my hand, I was met by armed guards. They were yelling "PUT YOUR HANDS UP DROP YOUR WEAPON". I did as they asked, I put down my blaster and slid it across the ground. Two of them stood me up but I immediately fell down, I gritted my teeth in pain as the piece of scrap metal moved deeper into my leg. One of them saw this and said: "we need a medic down here stat". He said, "stay still I'm going to remove this from your leg". "No, Wait!" But it was to late, he yanked out the piece of metal and blood started spewing out of the wound. I took off my belt quickly and wrapped it around the wound. "I felt cold I heard sirens. I started blacking out everything blurred together I passed out. I woke up in some sort of hospital. The room was pure white there was a window I saw a skyscraper, I tried to move but I found out I was strapped down. (What the hell?) "Oh good, you're awake". I looked over and saw. A doctor he had a white lab coat and glasses on. "Why am I strapped down?" The "military said you were a threat so they had you restrained. And now that you're up they will take you into their possession". I said "Well can I at least get dressed first? There should have been a duffle bag with clothes in my ar-wing did they happen to find it?" in response "Unfortunately I can't tell you that". At this point I was getting annoyed, "well what can you tell me?" "All I know is that once you were up they told me to tell you to get dressed." the doctor reached under my bed and grabbed a clear plastic bag which had my clothes in it. "Here" he picked up the bag a and tossed it to me, "this is all you can have, I'm going to let you change but don't try anything funny, I mean it!" And he left the room. I changed into my clothes which consisted of a pair of blue jeans, (now with all new hole!) a gray t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with a gray hood, it had the American flag on the left arm, my name which had been on the right over my heart was faded and torn so I ripped it off. Finally, I put on my black combat boots, (which were a little dirty because of the bleeding) "well I guess I'll let them know I'm all dressed." I proceeded to exit the room and was met by military police one wearing a helmet with a visor I couldn't see his eyes he told me to turn around and put my hands behind my back I did as they asked I heard the familiar clicking of handcuffs. I chuckled "hehe I haven't been in cuffs since I was kidnapped two years ago" the cop shoved me "move criminal" we went through the lobby of the hospital and out to the police car. The police officer got into the driver's seat and sped off. " we've been chasing you star wolf scum for years and now we got you" I stayed silent A few minutes later the car stopped in front of a sleek 3 story building with steps leading up to large double doors. The officer pulled me out of the car "walk"

I did as I was told when we got inside everyone started to mumble things like " that's the star wolf kid?" "kinda young isn't he?" "criminal scumbag" we turned down a hallway and went into a small room with a metal table and two metal chairs facing each other a single light hung above the table a two-way mirror was in the wall he pushed me into the chair and undid the one cuff only to immediately lock it into a small ring on the table he started walking towards the door. "Wait aren't you gonna interrogate me?" " the general will want to do that" and he slammed the door a few minutes later I heard shouting " well then who did we get wolf, Leon, Pigma or did oinkony join the mix en again!" the next thing I knew the door flew open and a tall man walked in he wore a red suit decorated with various medals he appeared to be a bloodhound " NOW LISTEN HEAR YOU" he then looked at me properly then turned to the officer behind him " who the hell is he?" " we have no idea sir" "not even a name?" "no sir all we know is he's with star wolf" I spoke up " correction was with star wolf" the man sat down in the chair opposite to me " leave us' the officer shut the door behind him " now why don't we start with a few simple questions" " what is your name?" " Jason William Smith" " and you must be the general" "that is correct next question where are you from" "I am from a planet called earth I lived there for sixteen years then i was abducted by wolf O'Donnell" " how long were you in starwolf" " two years "I didn't mention it was my birthday today it seemed best to just let it slide. " now for the final question before a good friend of mine arrives" " why did you join starwolf" that question hit me like a freight train " i… I don't like to talk about it" " well that's just too bad maybe you should have thought of that before you joined a group of criminals" " i didn't have a choice" " well you're going to tell me one way or another I've dealt with scum like you before probably hated your parents stole things did drugs" at this point my blood was boiling and I spoke in an angry tone " ok general two years ago I was kidnapped by some alien creature and he wanted information and for me to swear loyalty to him. Now I pissed him off before by trying to escape so he takes a whip and tortures me but I remained strong" my speech became louder and faster " but one day he got a telepath to probe my mind and found out why I struggled so much my mother" " so the bastard goes to earth and kills her right in front of me!" at this point i was shouting " THE ONLY PERSON I LOVED AND I SWORE TO PROTECT THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD AND HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME SO IF YOU SAY I HATED MY PARENTS THEN FUCK YOU!" my eyes had become misty i started to calm down " I'm sorry i let my emotions out I'm usually good at bottling them up" just then there was a knock on the door " enter" the door opened and in stepped none other than Fox McCloud " good morning general I heard you caught a star wolf membe-" he stopped when he saw me " wait your the starwolf member they caught?!"

I spoke up again " former starwolf member wolf kicked me out" fox and the general looked at me with surprise fox spoke " what could you have done to have wolf just kick you out I saw you last night" the general spoke up " you saw a starwolf member and you didn't arrest him!" " easy there pepper he's a good kid he was just forced to do bad things he really regrets everything he's done that's why you were by the lake to let off some steam" i simply nodded my head " and to answer your question I may or may not have beat wolf up and held a knife to his throat" fox spoke again " how did you not kill him " " I heard a voice my dad's voice telling me not to do it be better than him" general pepper spoke " so what was your plan anyways coming here?" well i was gonna start a new life for myself and celebrate after all you only turn eighteen once" general pepper spoke " well I hate too say it but we can connect you to a dozen murders of military officers I'm afraid you are going to spend the rest of your life behind bars" " i understand maybe i can finally reflect on life" fox spoke " i have a better idea why don't we put him in the academy" the general stroked his chin " I don't know fox I can't just let a criminal walk free" i spoke " fox while I'm grateful i did some bad things i deserve to be locked up " fox then spoke " nonsense being in starwolf was punishment enough" he turned to the general " give him a chance I know he could be a valuable asset to you as an ally, not an enemy" the general pondered it for a good five minutes " fine if you trust him that much ill let him join the academy' " my jaw dropped " congratulations young man you've just been given a fresh start."


End file.
